Everybody Needs A Friend
by Pricat
Summary: Two friend's worlds are turned up when they meet their Arian friend Izz but he is greatly hurt but lonely but finds friendship with them but he has to choose to live on Earth and be part of a family or return to Aria........
1. Chapter 1

**Everybody Needs A Friend**

**A/N This fic idea was in my head all day today so I had to let it out.**

**I had to write this because I haven't wrote any Five Children and It fics in a while but this one is about friendship and that you don't have to be alone as long as you have people who care about you.**

**I hope people like this.**

It was an normal day at the beach in Baltimore but somebody was feeling a little lonely. It was a Psammead with soft grey fur, snail like eyes, a tubby stomach like a spider's and the hands and feet of a monkey.

He had came to the beach from Aria a mystical kingdom that only some people knew about but he was injured and tired but was resting in the sand but hoped that somebody would come soon.

But he was unaware that Fate would bring him something special........

* * *

Leah smiled as she along with David and her best friend Carley got out of the car.

David was carrying the picnic basket while his and Leah's Mom parked the car but Leah laughed as she helped her brother carry the basket to the spot they wanted but the nineteen year old noticed that Carley seemed to be distracted but understood. Carley had moved to Calvert County because she'd gotten a scholarship at the college in the Music department but wasn't starting until Spring along with Leah.

"You okay?

You're thinking about Aria, aren't you?" Leah said.

It snapped the twenty one year old out of her thoughts.

"Yeah Leah I was.

Ogre Child said that Izz had left Aria and was on Earth somewhere.

But I..... have this feeling....." she answered.

Leah nodded in reply.

Aria was Carley's mystical kingdom she had created and had brought to life but she and Leah always went there just to hang out or to help the Ogreix Warriors and the Arian Knights to protect Aria.

"You have a feeling Izz could be here, right?" Leah asked her.

"Yes he could be.

Psammeads love the beach because of the sand.

I hope he's okay." she answered her as David joined them as they went surf boarding.....

* * *

Later as Carley was taking a walk and using her symbol cane, she saw something by the rock pools.

She gasped realising it was a Psammead.

"_I knew he was here!_

_Jen will be relieved."_ she thought gently picking him up.

She was worried by Izz's injuries especially the nasty one on his furry head but she could heal him remembering things she'd learned from Skye in Aria as she saw Leah alone eating which made the older girl smile.

Her friend was always hungry but Leah gasped as she saw Izz in the girl's arms.

"Wow he looks really beat up.

He must've been hurt badly from helping Jen and the others try to stop Lora." she said as Carley nodded.

She wrapped blankets around him gently and put him in her back pack as not to hurt him further but on the way home, David noticed the two girls were quiet and wondered what was wrong but they wouldn't answer......

* * *

Hours later in Carley's room, Carley and Leah saw Izz's eyes open slowly.

"Everything..... hurts.

What..... happened?" he muttered but gasped seeing Carley.

"Relax Izzard.

We won't hurt you.

I found you lying near the rock pool out cold but you look worse for wear.

Why did you leave Aria?" she answered softly as Izz smiled weakly.

"T-Thank you Carley.

My name is Izzard J Nassicus but I like to be called Izz.

How do you know about Aria?

Only a few people know about the kingdom." the Psammead said softly.

"I know you already Izz but as for your other question, let's just say I know Ogre Child very well." she answered as Leah smiled.

But Izz seemed nervous at Leah but his fear made his injuries worse.

"Izz it's okay!

You can trust Leah.

She's my best friend in the world, well my only one." Carley told him.

"Hello Leah." he replied as Leah frowned seeing the wound on his head.

_"It must be why he's acting this way._

_But his wounds look very bad._

_I know we can do this_." she thought as she heard David call.

It was dinner time but Izz looked nervous seeing they were leaving the room.

"Don't worry we'll be back later, I promise.

Rest okay Izz?" Carley said softly as he relaxed.

Leah noticed her friend locking the door so David or Leah's mother wouldn't go in and find Izz there because they wouldn't understand unless they explained to them.

But Izz noticed Carley sounded like Ogre Child when she talked.

_"It is her._

_I won't let Jen down and keep her safe from Lora_." he thought sleeping........


	2. Becoming Friends

**Everybody Needs A Friend**

In Aria things were a little out of place but Ogre Child was worried because most of the Arian Knights and Ogreix Warriors had vanished out of sight but Jen had helped calm her down.

"_I hope Izz is making sure Lora doesn't get to her or Ogre Child is screwed." _the Ograrian Knight thought as he went to help her......

* * *

Izz's eyes opened as he saw Carley walk in dressed in pyjamas but she smiled.

"I see you're awake Izzard.

I see you're feeling a bit better.

Are you hungry?

I brought you something to eat." she said as she brought him some cookies.

She smiled seeing him eat some.

She knew he loved chocolate chip.

"Yeah I am.

Thanks Carley.

You're very caring like Jen and Ogre Child." the Psammead said as he ate.

She then saw him grit his teeth as his head hurt.

She then grabbed the ice pack and put it on his furry head.

"It hurts........" Izz mumured softly.

"I know but it looks nasty.

How did you get it?" she asked gently.

"We heard that Lora the Enchantress of Darkness was in the Caves of Misery so Jen and I went to stop her but when fighting, she caused a cave in but Jen tried to use the Flame of Equinix but I was injured especially the head but he sent me here to heal but he thinks Lora could here in this world." he explained as she understood.

She then saw Leah come in but smiled seeing Izz was awake.

Carley explained what had happened but she was surprised to hear what Jen had tried in the Caves of Misery.

"I need to get ready for school in the morning." Carley told them.

But Izz noticed sadness in his friend's eyes but wondered why.

Leah knew her friend was going to high school for a while until she graduated and then was going to college in Spring but knew she was anxious about it because she was nervous about being in an new place and trying to make friends but she had an idea as she and Izz hung out while Carley went to get a snack......

* * *

"What's bothering her Leah?

She was okay until your brother and mother mentioned that school place." Izz asked the chestnut brown haired girl.

She understood their Psammead friend's concern but knew that maybe he could help her make her friend feel better about starting at an new school.

"She's worried about starting at an new school but nervous about making friends but I'm her friend along with you.

She talks and thinks about Aria all the time but I think your showing up is making her happy." she told him.

They then saw their friend come back.

But David was surprised seeing his sister and her best friend with some strange creature but calmed down.

* * *

Izz hivered later lying awake on the bed in Carley's room in the dark.

It made him think of Lora.

He then saw the light turn back on.

He saw that Carley was awake.

"Couldn't sleep huh?

I don't blame you." she said softly.

"R-Really?

You're not mad that I'm keeping you up?" he said to her.

"Nope I'm not mad.

Besides I was having trouble sleeping." she answered him.

"About starting at an new school?

I know because Leah told me but you shouldn't be afraid to try.

Besides I know you're very smart and creative.

I know you are.

Besides Ogreix Warriors never give up along with the Arian Knights." the Psammead replied.

A smile crossed her face at that.

"Thanks Izzard for that.

You're right.

But I can tell you're freaked out about Lora, right?" she told him.

The Psammead nodded in reply.

"Yes I am but I'm worried about Jen." he answered her crying a little.

But she wiped them away.

"Hey Izz it's okay to cry.

Things seem scary but you're not alone.

You have Jen and the others in Aria but also Leah and me.

We're sort of like a family.

Family means nobody is forgotten or left behind." SHE SAID.

A warm feeling was in his heart hearing that as she laid down and put her head on the pillow.

* * *

When it was early, around six in the morning, Leah opened Carley's bedroom door checking up on her friend but smiled seeing both Carley and Izz asleep in bed but smiled.

"Aww so cute!

I don't want to wake them up yet." she thought closing the door softly as she closed the door softly.

* * *

Later that morning Leah smiled as Carley came downstairs to the kitchen for breakfast but Izz was with her.

She was wearing a T- shirt, jeans and her green Babycham sneakers.

Leah noticed that her friend wasn't so nervous as she was yesterday but had a feeling it was because she and Izz had been talking about it last night because she'd overheard some of it after going to the bathroom but David was a little scared seeing Izz but Leah snickered at her brother but Izz was nervous seeing David hiding under the table.

"W-What is that thing Leah?

How did it get here?" David asked his sister.

"Don't worry David.

Izz isn't dangerous.

He's a friend from Aria." Leah told him.

David then calmed down but Leah saw Carley coaxing Izz out from under the table but he felt sorry after she and Leah explained to him about how Izz had came here and how he was injured especially the one on his head.

He understood as he saw the Psammead eating some pancakes.

But Leah saw Carley go off to school but nervous as she had her symbol cane and back pack with her.......

But Leah noticed that Izz was gone.......


	3. Needing His Help

**Everybody Needs A Friend**

Lora cackled as she used her dark Arian magic to transform herself into a young human.

But she also transformed an Anxiety Demon into a human to join her.

"Why is this important?" it asked her.

"Because the human who is the other side of Ogre Child is afraid and her anxiety is making you strong.

Besides once we do this, Ogre Child would be weakened." Lora answered.

They cackled as they left.....

* * *

In Carley's locker, Izz woke up in her back pack as the door opened.

She was surprised to see him in her locker but saw him shiver which bothered her as they saw the room and everybody freeze but they could still move and speak.

"What's going on?" she asked nervously as laughter filled the silence as something appeared.

It was an Anxiety Demon.

It smiled seeing them but Izz was nervous remembering what had nearly happened to his realm Psammeadis in Aria.

"What're you doing here?

It's me you want, right?" Izz asked.

"Not this time.

It's your friend I want.

Without her, Ogre Child isn't strong enough to stop our mistress and Aria will be ours!" the Anxiety Demon told him.

"Y-You're lying!

I would never allow you to do a thing like that." Carley said as Izz smiled.

But then the Anxiety Demon saw somebody appear and grab Izz by using her dark Arian magic.

"Why so scared Ogreix Warrior?

Worried about your furry friend here?

Hand over Aria to me and I'll let him go." Lora told her.

Carley growled in anger but smiled calming down.

"Ogreix Fusionus!" she said as her eyes glowed with dark blue Ogreix which weakened Lora.

Izz was amazed at this as the Anxiety Demon left with Lora but was nervous as Carley returned to normal.

"Unfreezus!" he said breaking the freezing spell as the Flame of Equinix emitted from his furry hand but climbed back into her back pack so nobody would see him.

* * *

In Aria Ogre Child saw worry in Jen's hazel eyes but understood as she watched her human friends in Earth.

"Don't worry Jen.

She'll be fine." she answered her husband.

But the Ograrian Knight wasn't so sure but needed to talk to Izz......

* * *

Leah wondered why Izz was so quiet as they were in the kitchen having a snack while Carley was doing her home work.

"I'm supposed to be protecting her from the Enchantress of Darkness Lora and I haven't been doing very well.

I miss being in this world with you guys and I am beginning to feel part of a family again." he told her.

Leah understood as she hugged the Psammead but saw him retract from the hug.

But Leah remembered what Carley had told her about Izz being nervous around a lot of humans but she hoped he'd cope with it but he allowed Carley to hug him.

"You're protecting her from what I heard eariler.

You know it's okay to be her friend as well as a protector but I don't understand that part." she assured him.

"Some Arians are assigned to humans who know about Aria to watch over them and befriend them.

I see Carley isn't so shy around you and David but I sense sadness in her." Izz answered as she understood.

"She's still finding it hard to adjust to life here but......" she told him.

"What Leah?

I'd do anything to help her." Izz asked her.

"I want you to help her, okay?" she answered as he understood but was nervous.


End file.
